ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Event: Happy Birthday Kyle (2019)
Celebrate Kyle's birthday in this story event! Event date: ''17th July, 6 pm PST - 25th July, 6 pm PST Routes '''First Date Route' On one hot evening during summer-- Kyle asks you on a date! But why did he suddenly ask you out? Maybe there was an unexpected reason behind it-- July 17th arrives and you go on a date. He naturally holds your hand and you react to that. You stop at a crepe stand and Kyle gets really close to you! You both have a great time together. You wish you had known it was his birthday. But Kyle answers in a way that makes your heart skip a beat. The two of you share a romantic moment. And a new love begins to take its shape in your heart-- Red Army Surprise Route It was a bright and sunny day, and you and Kyle were chatting about his birthday. While you're looking for something to give to Kyle, the Red Army has an idea! Although it's tough, you won't give up finding what he truly wants. You finally figure out what Kyle desires. On his birthday, what does Kyle want? Celebrating the birthday of your loved one will bring you happiness for the entire day-- Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! All Premium Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear the 2 Premium Endings within 24 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Endings within 56 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Bonus Clear all 4 Endings to receive. 2 Endings Clear Bonus Clear 2 Endings to receive. 3 Endings Clear Bonus Clear 3 Endings to receive. First Date Premium Ending Bonus Finish the First Date Premium Ending to receive. Red Army Surprise Premium Ending Bonus Finish the Red Army Surprise Premium Ending to receive. 25,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 25,000 to receive. 45,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 45,000 to receive. 60,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 60,000 to receive. Ranking Bonuses Rankings are based on the amount of Love Points you have by the end of the event. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 200) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 200th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 201 to 500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 201st to 500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 501 to 1000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 501st to 1000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1001 to 1500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1001st to 1500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1501 to 2000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1501st to 2000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 2001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 2001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. Category:Story Event Category:Events